


Andres & Roman

by Thisisapartofsomethinggreater



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisapartofsomethinggreater/pseuds/Thisisapartofsomethinggreater
Summary: An AU where Omar is a Photographer & Ander is a Hot Model.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Andres & Roman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy it.:,)

It was a Lacoste photoshoot, Omar's first photoshoot with such a grand model. He had a hard time believing that Ander's agent had accepted his request. Ander - the top rising model in Spain, A GREEK GOD.  
He woke up early that day. He was certainly happy but a lot more nervous. 5 years. It has been 5 years since he ran away from his home to Madrid.  
Working odd jobs at first & then saving up enough money to become a small photographer. He earned a little money, but he was somewhat happy with doing what he loved. He was happy because he was free.

Omar had had a hard life, He came from a conservative Muslim family, he had a hard time breathing around his parents, They were poor, He had turned to selling drugs in high school (his darkest days) for extra cash ruining his studies & life in general & on top of it all he was GAY.

But he had still managed to escape it all, woken up suddenly in the middle of the night , rummaged through his drawers,at an ungodly hour, packed & run away from his home with an urge to make something out of his life. It was the first time he had felt this way-  
For the first time he was hopeful for the future.

now he was feeling this burning hope again! Maybe he could go from a "small" photographer to a "big" one, earn enough money, return back to his parents with a lot more respect.

Omar arrived at the photoshoot location a bit too early, a small old empty apartment with 2 rooms & a lot of cracks. Although it looked like that the apartment was breathing it's last breath, it was still beautiful. Omar looked out of one of the windows, while a cool breeze swept in, he could see the lovely Madrid coming to life.  
He was woken from his trance by the sound of footsteps, he turned abruptly to find Ander Munoz standing there, looking as breathtaking as the whole Madrid. 

"Hey" , Omar blurted out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading this!!!! I love Omander, Aron Piper & Omar Ayuso & wanted to contribute something for this fandom.  
> You can talk to me at my tumblr - thisisapartofsomethinggreater!!! <3


End file.
